Liz Sanbourne
Elizabeth Pauline "Liz" Sanbourne is a fictional character on the American soap opera Passions. Character's Background Liz was born on November 4, 1958 presumably in Harmony. She is the adopted daughter of Mr. Sanbourne and Ruby Lincoln Johnson. She is the adopted younger sister of Eve Johnson Russell, Ruby's daughter from her previous marriage. Liz was sexually abused by her father (who she believed to be her biological father) and blamed Eve for it; Eve had left home to be a nightclub singer at a young age, not knowing what was going on in the house because she was a kid at that time. Liz first appears in the episode airing on October 3, 2001, as the owner of the unnamed resort on the fictional island of St. Lisa's, located near Bermuda and the Bermuda Triangle. She helps her former boyfriend Brian O'Leary rescue Sheridan Cranefollowing the explosion of her boat. Along with Brian, and their friend Doc, Liz becomes close with the amnesiac Sheridan while trying to help her to remember her past. Sheridan believes her name is Diana due to confusing memories of her friendship with Diana, Princess of Wales with her own; she begins a romantic relationship with Brian. Liz grows increasingly jealous of the attention Brian pays to Diana and suspicious of Brian's true identity. Liz forms a close friendship with Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald after he comes to the island to pick up a boat for his then girlfriend Beth Wallace. She thinks Luis is Diana's fiancée, but fails to reunite them, despite several attempts, before he returns home. Liz joins Diana and Brian to sail the ship back to the fictional town of Harmony. Upon returning to Harmony on Christmas Eve, Brian reveals his identity as Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald, the long lost brother of Luis, and Liz and Diana convince him to reunite with his family. Liz again attempts to reunite Diana with Luis, but fails to do so before they return to St. Lisa's Island. In 2002, Liz returns to Harmony in response to a telephone call from Diana; she tells Liz about her true identity as Sheridan, her engagement to Luis, and Antonio's terminal illness. While visiting Antonio in the hospital, Liz is startled and angry to find Eve in Harmony. She plots to reveal Eve's past to her husband T. C. Russell and her children Whitney and Simone Russell in order to replace her sister as the head of her family. Between 2002 and 2004, Liz makes bolder moves to expose Eve and coerce T. C. to have sex with her. In 2003, Liz buys the Blue Note, a jazz club Julian constructed as a copy of the place where he first met Eve, as a cover to stay in Harmony longer without raising suspicion. The storyline culminates in July 2004 when Liz brings Eve's aunt Irma Johnson to tell T. C. the truth about Eve's past relationship with Julian and their child. The characters also find out that Eve, not Julian, was responsible for the car accident ending T. C.'s tennis career. In retaliation, Eve tells everyone in Harmony about Liz's true identity as her sister. T. C. later divorces Eve after finding himself unable to forgive her for lying about her past. Following the signing of the divorce papers, he openly begins a romantic relationship with Liz. In 2005, Liz drinks poisoned punch which Julian's ex-wife Rebecca Hotchkiss had intended for Eve. Liz accuses Eve of deliberately giving her the punch, and Eve is arrested for attempted murder. T. C. proposes to Liz, but she becomes increasingly paranoid over his romantic feelings for Eve. Liz attempts to force Julian to have sex with her in the middle of an earthquake and tsunami, and stabs him in the back when he does not comply. At this point, Liz lies to Julian by saying that he had raped her in the past. T. C. later breaks off his engagement with Liz after reconciling with his ex-wife's past and rebukes all of her efforts to seduce her way back into his life. On the eve of Eve's trial, Liz offers her adoptive sister a deal: she will rescind her accusation and not testify if Eve promises to leave Harmony forever. Eve considers the deal before ultimately refusing it. Near the end of Eve's trial, Julian agrees to give Rebecca anything she wants in exchange for her testimony that she saw Liz with the vial of poison. Tabitha Lenox's daughter Endora Lenox magically casts the jury into a fake flashback, matching Rebecca's testimony, and the judge declares a mistrial. Liz's desperation to destroy Eve, Julian, and Alistair drives her to act more violent and erratic, such as threatening to kill Julian with a letter opener. At the New Year's Eve party, titled "A Murder is Announced", Liz stabs Alistair in the neck, which puts him into a coma. Before attempting to disconnect Alistair's life support, Liz confesses to Julian that she was the one who shot him in 2002. She tells Julian that he did not rape her, and that it was actually Alistair. Julian stops Liz from killing Alistair by encouraging her to let go of her hatred in order to find love in the future. She agrees to abandon her plans for revenge against Eve and Alistair in order to find a new direction for her life and leaves Harmony. In his comatose state, Alistair swears revenge against Liz. While in Rome, Italy, Chad discovers that Liz is his mother through his birth certificate provided by tabloid editor JT Cornell. The birth certificate also reveals that Liz was not Eve's half-sister, and Chad's relationship with Whitney was not incestuous. Overall Character Summary Not much is known about Liz. She had a difficult and possibly abusive childhood, and grew up without a cent to her name. She runs a small hotel resort on the island of St. Lisa's (not too far away from Bermuda, and the Bermuda triangle). At one time she and Brian were heavily involved, but in the years since, they have settled into a friendship. Unbeknownest to Brian, though, Liz still has feelings for him. Feelings so strong, in fact, that she wants the younger man back in her life...and in her bed. Once Liz realized that Brian loved Diana, she backed away from him, allowing him to follow his heart. When he became ill, though, she came to Harmony, learning that Brian O'Leary had a whole life there as Antonio Lopez-Fitzgerald. She remained in love with him, but once in Harmony she had a new goal -- to destroy Eve Russell. It turned out that Eve was Liz's maternal half-sister, and Liz had always blamed Eve for molestation she had suffered as a little girl. Eve had left home when Liz was fourteen, and Liz had never been able to forgive her, and had never seen her since. Liz soon began a deliberate campaign to destroy Liz and take T.C. away from her, going so far as to drug T.C. in an attempt to seduce him. She ultimately revealed Eve as the drunk behind T.C.'s accident, and managed to land T.C. for a time after he and Eve's marriage finally broke up for good but he eventually broke things off with her because he couldn't fall out of love with Eve, even though she kept choosing Julian over him time and time again. At the height of her fury, Liz tried to break Julian and Eve up by claiming that Julian had raped her when she was fourteen. After Alistair Crane wound up in the hospital, Julian Crane discovered Liz in his hospital room, trying to kill him. It was there that Liz poured out all the poison in her soul to him, and admitted that she was the one who shot him in the cannery years earlier and she was the one who had made all the attempts to kill him. Liz laid out the whole story for Julian, explaining that years ago she had gone to see Eve one last time to convince her to come home. When she had gotten to the apartment, neither Julian nor Eve were there, but Alistair was. He had raped her when she was only fourteen, forcing her to relive all the previous years of sexual molestation by her father. Liz was left unable to have children as a result of the rape, and blamed Alistair, Julian and Eve. Crimes Committed * Shot Julian Crane at the Crane cannery. * Slipped T.C. a mickey. * Blackmailing Eve multiple times. * Numerous criminal attempts at making Eve's life miserable. * Accused Eve of trying to kill her. * Attempted to murder Julian by stabbing him. * Poisoned Alistair Crane's cigar. * Knifed Alistair then tried to smother him. * Pulled the plug on Alistair and tried to kill him. * Committed adultery with TC while he was still married to Eve. Category:Characters Category:Johnson Family